1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpet for vehicles, such as, e.g., a floor carpet for use in automobiles, which is capable of securing sufficient quietness by exerting excellent sound absorbency against noise entering into an inside space of a vehicle from the upper side thereof, such as, e.g., a roof, doors and windows, as well as noise entering into the inside space from the carpet-disposed floor side.
In this specification, the wording “air permeability” denotes air permeability measured in accordance with the “A” method according to 8.27.1 of JIS (Japanese Industrial Standard) L 1096-1999.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, a floor carpet is disposed on an automobile floor for the purpose of obtaining good step feeling and preventing transmission of vibrations of the floor side.
Now, not only vibrations but also external noise are introduced into an inside space of an automobile from an automobile floor. Although external noise passing through a floor can be somewhat reduced by a floor carpet, the noise reduction by the floor carpet was not sufficient. Under the circumstances, a noise absorbable automobile floor carpet has been expected. As such a noise absorbable automobile floor carpet, an automobile floor carpet composed of, for example, a carpet member having pile implanted on the upper surface thereof and a nonwoven fabric noise absorption layer bonded to the lower surface of the carpet member by heat press via an adhesive film is known.
External noise entering into an automobile inside space include not only noise entering via the floor but also noise entering via the roof, doors, windows, etc. Therefore, quietness in an automobile inside space can be fully secured only if such a floor carpet can exert sound absorption effects against such noise.
In the aforementioned conventional automobile floor carpet, however, although excellent sound absorption effects can be expected by existence of the lower noise absorption layer against external noise entering into an automobile inside space via a floor, external noise entering via a roof, doors, windows, etc. can be hardly absorbed by the floor carpet because the noise is bounced by the adhesive film layer of the floor carpet and returned to the automobile inside space.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g. disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.